


Перерождение

by Vahvah



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Drama, Geth, Historical, Multi, Mystery, Philosophy
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-16 07:19:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14159643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vahvah/pseuds/Vahvah
Summary: Чтобы построить новое государство, о деяниях прежнего надо забыть. (с) Мустафа Кемаль





	1. Chapter 1

Смирна горит.

Чёрный дым застилает небо. Запах гари и крови бьёт в ноздри, заставляя убегать прочь одних — и пьянеть от победы других. Женщина в военной форме вдыхает воздух глубже и с наслаждением выдыхает. Ощущение своей силы, своей власти над чужими жизнями, воплощение мстительных планов могут ударить в голову не хуже крепкой выпивки.

Оранжевое пламя обнимает город со всех сторон, медленно пожирая его изнутри и снаружи. Где-то вдалеке ещё кричат недобитые греки, но это последнее, о чём стоит беспокоиться: сбежавшие выжили, но не смогут вернуться; оставшиеся не создадут проблем уже никогда.

Ах, а ведь для них всё так хорошо начиналось! Влезть в войну к её концу, когда всё определилось, немножко повоевать на стороне Антанты на Балканах (так, для приличия) и кинуться, наконец, возвращать свой драгоценный Константинополь. Получилось, может быть, не совсем по планам, но в целом очень неплохо: пока англичане крепко держали черноморскую удавку, эллинская армия клоунов победоносно двигалась на восток. Кажется, прежде сонный Греция первый раз за века два-три проявил глубину эмоций, разрушая на пути все следы того, что эти земли когда-то принадлежали мусульманам.

Турция морщится от боли и выгибается до хруста суставов, чувствуя, как Геракл всё глубже и глубже проникает в неё, не обращая внимания на женские полукрики. Он выворачивает ей руки, целует-кусает до крови, сжимает загорелые бёдра до синяков, бьётся внутрь клином и не замечает у себя ни усталости, ни запёкшейся крови.

Ещё немного, ещё чуть-чуть... Анкара совсем близко, там уже рукой подать до Трапезунда, а рядом — дружественная Армения, жадно, чуть ли не зубами, вцепившаяся в восточные земли бывшей Порты.

В просторных кабинетах Парижа над картой ломают головы три _нечеловека_ : мужчина с песчаными волосами и холодной улыбкой, лениво опирающийся на трость; юноша с глазами цвета неба, энергично работающий карандашом, без малейших колебаний перерисовывающий вековые границы; и женщина с тихим смехом и блестящей улыбкой, играючи наматывающая шоколадные волосы на пальчик, временами мягко одёргивающая своих покрикивающих в споре союзников — чтобы увидеть виноватый взгляд или услышать едкий плевок недовольством и скукой.

Турция физически чувствует, как каждый из них берёт себе по кусочку её тела.

Земли арабов уходят первыми — морской король из Лондона жестом опытного хирурга отсекает их и мигом проглатывает, оставив немного своей фаворитке и аравийскому прихвостню.

Земли христиан на востоке почти возвращаются, когда русский ортодокс падает в красную бездну. Людвиг сдержанно улыбается и довольно кивает. Турция понимает, что теперь пора возвращать. И пора решить один _национальный вопрос_. Но стоит занести руку для удара — в глазах немца блестит сталь и Асли морщится от меткого выстрела. Наивно было полагать, что он не откликнется на зов единоверцев. А она ведь почти забыла, что на шее у него весит серебряный крестик — такой же, как у них. Хотя шанс на полу-реванш всё равно появляется, но тут же исчезает, как мираж в пустыне.

А потом она слышит стук трости и понимает, что время ушло.

Земли в Европе уходят почти сразу и она не очень-то жалеет, но этого становится мало. Морской король не улыбается и молчит, но Асли хорошо понимает, кто щедро дарит греку оружие. Геракл берёт земли не сколько дают, а сколько может, но у него неплохой покровитель. Наглая девчонка (да, порой Асли забывает, что армянка раза в четыре старше) на востоке берёт больше, но ей хотя бы говорят — хватит. Её брат не берёт вообще ничего, потому что уже взял желанное.

Ей очень хочется верить, что они насытятся, когда отнимут земли всех инородцев и гяуров, но это оказывается иллюзией: уже отнявшие Ливию жадно вгрызаются в Анталию, а старая подруга хочет отнять брошенное крестоносцами.

Война закончилась, но проблемы отнюдь не заканчиваются. Султан-халиф решён характера и ему уже нет дела ни до чего, кроме сохранности своей семьи, которую ему дадут только бывшие враги. Младотурки и все их старания с грохотом провалились, никакого Турана не будет. Становится понятно, что все надежды о мире были лишь пустой тратой времени. Асли, наконец, полностью осознаёт, что она — не ровня проигравшим союзникам, никто просто так вековую «полуколонию» не оставит и будут брать всё что хотят, пока от Турции ничего не останется. Что хуже всего, изменить уже ничего нельзя, сама же подписала договор. Уже не приходится сомневается, что дни «Блистательной» Порты сочтены и агония скоро прекратится.

И когда к ней приходит Кемаль-паша, Асли первый раз соглашается с этим.

Османская Империя мучилась долго, но всё же умерла в огне Великой Войны, как родилась когда-то — в пламени джихада.

Турецкая Республика тоже родилась в огне и тоже в победном. В революционном.

Она соглашается со смертью прежней личности, но убивает её сама, никому не позволив нанести удар милосердия. Грек может утереться, потому что всё его хвалёное наступление глохнет в паре шагов от долгожданной Анкары.

Асли хочет отпраздновать победу. Едва ли в её жизни было большее наслаждение, чем лицо Геракла, испытывавшего нечто среднее между страхом, ненавистью и презрением.

Но Турция всё равно хочет праздника. Яркого, жаркого, от крови красного. И запомнить должны все.

Смирна горит, хороня под своими развалинами остатки греческого самоуважения и турецкого стыда.

***

Когда Асли была маленькой девочкой, небольшим османским бейликом на захваченных у румов землях, отец часто рассказывал ей услышанные на всём Востоке легенды. Так уж получилось, что по молодости Великий Сельджук успел побывать и в среднеазиатских просторах, и в аравийской пустыне, пусть в конечном итоге выбрал равнины Анатолии, хоть немного похожие на родные степи. За десятилетия странствий отец пообщался со многими нациями, услышал историю жизни каждого и каждой, сохранив по частичке от всех в сердце — так, на память.

Особенно сильно запомнились кочевнику рассказы Ирана. Последний был древним, старше из известных тюркам наций были только Китай на крайнем востоке или Индия в южных глубинах, но Сельджук их никогда не видел и воспринимал скорее как красивую легенду про далёкие и околобожественные народы. А вот проницательный, расчётливый и хитрый Куруш всегда был рядом. Правда, никому, кроме властвующего над Ираном кочевнику он не показывался... даже правителям. Ходили слухи, что это просто галлюцинации начитавшегося книжками Сельджука. В конце концов, арабские воплощения и Афганистан (родственница по слухам) были абсолютно уверены, что Халифат разрубил Персию на куски и раскидал их в разных частях уничтоженной Империи. Уж ли не могущественный, но не нашедший покоя дух великого народа беспокоил мягкий для чужого влияния разум?

Впрочем, турку не было никакого дела до разговоров подчинённых. Он впитывал всё, что слышал (или якобы слышал) от Ирана и годы спустя рассказывал своим детям. Их у него было много, по несколько от каждой покорённой провинции, но особенно была любима маленькая Асли, младшая и единственная близкая дочь — старшую он оставил в степи, у берегов Каспия.

Под покровом южной ночи, Сельджук присаживался рядом с дочкой и начинал свои рассказы с медленных напевов. Она не понимала язык, потому что он, хоть похожий на их собственный, явно был древнее и отличался большей архаикой. Гладя девочку по волосам, мужчина плавно переходил на обычный говор.

Хотя отец был правоверным (скорее желал казаться таковым), Асли слишком чётко слышала отзвук давних времён, когда в степях ещё не звучало слово Пророка. Он говорил много и о всяком: о давно погибших героях, их верных и не очень жёнах, о коварных врагах и таинственных созданиях, слишком сложных для понимания разумом человеческим. Последнее всегда интересовало, не могло не интересовать.

Особенно детский разум зацепился за легенду о Царе Птиц — Симурге. Говоря о чудесном создании, кочевник всегда вдавался в подробности, о том, как огненный сокол был непобедим, но Иран сумел найти подход к бессмертному, и сам получил его силу. Может быть, потому Куруш, завоевав почти весь мир, взял своим символом именно небесного покровителя. Тут же кочевник с некой надеждой говорил, что Симург ещё летает где-то над миром и ищет нового то ли хозяина, то слугу, а может просто друга.

— А я смогу его найти? — по-детски наивно спрашивала Асли, всегда оживляясь и подползая ближе к отцу.

— Конечно, душа моя, - мужчина мягко трепал её за щёчку и усаживал на колени. — Но помни вот что: он ищет не сильнейшего, а достойнейшего.

Всегда хотелось понять: а в чём собственно разница? Отец говорил, что она должна понять сама.

И была ещё одна легенда о Царе Птиц, как нельзя подходившая именно воплощениям народов. Говорили, что дух пламени хоть и живёт бесконечно долго _для людей_ , но влияние времени куда сильнее и спустя две тысячи лет оно берёт своё. Старость становится всё более тяжёлым камнем на могучих плечах, пока, наконец, не добивает окончательно. Симург последний раз даёт свободу внутренней силе и сгорает в своём же пламени. Только затем, чтобы вновь воспрянуть из пепла и, насмехаясь на смертной природой остальных, устремиться в небо.

Разве не такова суть наций? Разве не сжигают они сами себя в огне революций и мятежей, подобно Симургу? И разве не для того лишь, чтобы возрождаться раз за разом, с новым именем и судьбою?

По-настоящему Турция ощутила себя на месте огненного сокола лишь когда власть султана пала. Первый раз за больше чем половину тысячелетия.

Революция действительно подобна волшебному пламени: она медленно разгорается внутри нации, заполоняя собой душу, а потом неожиданно выходит из под контроля, сжигая всё на своём пути. Кому-то это может показаться метафорой. Кому-то, но точно не Асли, которая несколько месяцев провела в долгой и тяжелой горячке. Сходя с ума от чувства плавления собственного тела и постоянного бреда (тяжёлых воспоминаний или ещё более грустных картин возможного будущего), женщина имела возможность оценить иронию.

Уж не была ли красивая сказка о символе Персии отражением настоящей сущности воплощений?

К концу болезни Асли чувствовала себя полностью сгоревшей внутри. Душа превратилась в пепел, там больше не было никаких ориентиров, никаких чувств, кроме безграничного уныния. Но угольки надежды ещё не погасли совсем, и Турция знала: если не дать им сгинуть, новый огонь жизни обязательно загорится.

И она оказалась права.

Кемаль-паша... Мустафа пришёл к ней и сказал, что народ ждёт. Что враги везде, со всех сторон, но это неважно, потому что Турция ещё жива и, как скромно надеялся революционер, хочет жить.

Хочет, очень хочет. С султаном или без него, это действительно не имеет значения.

Как ненужная шелуха, исчезают все грузы прошлого, прежде мешавшие парить: устаревший язык с алфавитом, чуть ли не смесь арабского и персидского; злополучный султанский трон, уже прилично набивший оскомину и давно ставший грузом; вместе с ним отправляется в огонь халифат, пережиток средних веков; неравноправие полов, сильно смущавшее саму нацию, вместе со всеми дурацкими запретами для женщин, да и мужчин; и наконец уходит название народа, потому нет больше ни османов, ни крестьян-мусульман. Теперь отныне все они (даже если не все хотят этого) станут турками, в память о предках, некогда завоевавших им теперь уже родные земли.

Враги тоже опасливо смотрят на разгорающийся пожар. Лондонский король со своей парижской куртизанкой боязливо скрывается за волнами Средиземного моря, следом же отправляются брат и сестра из Рима. Легко отлетает прочь Армения, не осмеливается сказать слово её брат — что происходит не без помощи русского, справедливости ради. Один лишь Геракл отчаянно наступает, стреляет, цепляется за своих людей на чужих землях и решает убить её, лишь бы никто не вырвал из его рук награбленное. Ах, бедному мальчику так хотелось вернуть дядюшкино наследство!

Она полу-шутя заканчивает войну, напуская на себя скучающий вид. Пусть не думает, что силён, даже если правда. Асли злобно улыбается, подписывая мирный договор, и не упускает возможности уколоть больнее, но после устремляется обратно к себе.

Огонь новой эпохи всегда нужно уметь обуздать и уменьшить, пока он не разгорелся, пожирая своего хозяина.

Ведь Симург — хищная птица.


	2. Chapter 2

Стабильность — это один из главных принципов любой Империи. Куруш, будучи убеждённым монархистом (естественно, когда ты три тысячи лет служил шаху!), придерживался его неукоснительно.

Суть данного принципа заключалась в том, что если государственный механизм работает и не выказывает признаков особых проблем, то трогать его нельзя ни в коем случае. Да и зачем? Пусть всё идёт так, как идёт, и не стоит искать в этом глубокого смысла. Конечно, кто-то может посчитать нежелание изменяться в зависимости от ситуации признаком неуверенности в себе или даже трусостью, но только не Иран. Всю свою молодость он провёл на грани между нищими буднями и постоянными вторжениями завоевателей. Постоянная «колотушка» из событий, горючая смесь насилия и крови, всё это заставляло бояться каких-либо изменений, да и банальная усталость от слишком насыщенной жизни давала о себе знать.

Правда, это не значит, что Куруш в принципе не был способен меняться. Например, он очень быстро превратился из малоизвестного племенного союза в самую могущественную, по сути единственную Империю древнего мира. Но в конечном итоге, сокрушив всех возможных конкурентов, Персия вновь поддался проклятию стабильности. Ну о чём ещё было мечтать? Враги побеждены и убиты, созданное государство обширно и богато, власть царей большей частью прочна. Желания что-то в этом менять у перса не было, поэтому все намёки о необходимости реформировать систему он пропускал мимо ушей. Чего было это не касалось: бюрократии, шахской власти, религии, армии. Последнее вышло ему боком, мягко говоря. Кажется, Македония всю оставшуюся жизнь хвастался своей молниеносной победой над Царём Царей.

Но страшное слово продолжало его преследовать, поэтому, каждый раз выстраивая имперский механизм заново и любуясь им, словно художник своей картиной, Куруш мысленно приказывал себе: ничего не трогай, всё слишком хрупкое, может разрушиться.

Естественно, каждый раз механизм покрывался пылью, начинал постепенно ржаветь и в конечном итоге с грохотом обрушивался на собственного создателя. Причём каждый раз едва не хоронил под собой, но Персия всегда был не только невероятно силён и умен, но и бесконечно удачлив — ни одна смерть ещё не стала «настоящей». Где-то в подкорке сознания билась мысль, что каждый такой риск может оказаться последним, что в один момент Творцу надоест удерживать его от падения в Бездну. Но и от этого Иран отмахивался. Никогда не хватало времени думать о таком.

Но правда ещё и в том, что рано или поздно, для того чтобы сохранить одни традиции — необходимо пожертвовать какими-то другими. Например, сейчас Куруш очень хорошо осознавал, что шахская власть является практически одним из символов его народа, он стал эталоном «восточной деспотии», где без ограничений правят солнцеликие цари. Но Реза-Шах сам постоянно расшатывал под собой трон, заставляя Иран меняться: носить европейские одежды, ездить на японских машинах, есть американскую еду. Не сказать, что это персу совсем не нравилось, но... но часть его воспринимала это, как надругательство над традициями. Когда Куруш видел на улице красивых девушек в новых костюмах, то частично ему это очень нравилось, прекрасный пол хотя бы не походил больше на говорящие мешки. А другая часть кричала: «разврат!», «грех!», «они попадут в Ад, а ты вместе с ним, похотливый урод».

И вот так во всём.

Политика за пределами страны тоже не приводила вторую часть перса в восторг.

Особенно теплые отношения с еврейской выскочкой. Нет, кого он обманывает, Израиль ему нравилась, тысячи лет назад они чуть ли не в дёсны целовались, Сара вполне серьёзно считала его проводником воли _своего_  Бога. Её сила ему очень импонировала, как и постоянная раздача тумаков этому сборищу олухов. Так думал адекватный Куруш. Радикальный Куруш считал, что гяуры не заслуживали своего государства на священных для всех правоверных землях, что Израиль будет ему только мешать, хотя бы одним фактом хороших отношений, которые стали лишним поводом для арабского зубоскальства. Адекват возражал, что нужны партнёры. Радикал зло прерывал и замечал, что союза надо искать с единоверцами, даже если у них самих много проблем и они не сильно богаты. Зачем нужны такие союзники — несколько другой вопрос.

Да и вообще, подсознательно Ирану — империалисту до мозга костей — искренне казалось, что политика шаха сильна лишь внешне. Он заявил права на Бахрейн, но не завоевал его, когда был шанс. Постоянно лез (справедливо лез) во внутренние дела своих соседей, пытаясь поставить под контроль названный именем Куруша Залив, но делал это не достаточно агрессивно. Перс был абсолютно убеждён: если ты что-то хочешь, а это у другого, то ты не торгуешься за необходимое и не пытаешься договориться. Ты берёшь это, переступив через труп врага.

На этот счёт у них, воплощения с правителем, было множество разговоров, которые всегда заканчивались одинаково: «есть международное право, мы должны ему следовать» или «наши западные партнёры не так давно считали иранцев дикарями, я только всё исправил, не порть картину». Иногда Куруш задавался вопросом: какое ему вообще дело до мнения европейцев и прочих условно западных? Контроль британца над его нефтью всё меньше, американец большей частью закрывает глаза на действия Ирана. А глупые опасения и нежелание нести ответственность за рисковые действия ещё никому не помогали.

Пора уже что-то менять, это он понял слишком хорошо. Но Реза-Шах совсем не хотел отступаться от амбициозных планов по радикальному изменению страны, более того — вполне был готов применить силу. И уже не один раз применял, не без поддержки своего заокеанского кумира. Видимо, монарха тоже придётся убирать. В смысле, насовсем убирать.

Сама мысль о таком вызывала смесь страха перед неизвестным и отвращения из-за надругательства над традициями. Какой же Иран без Царя Царей?! Немыслимо не только для него, но и для всего мира.

Но разве не сам шах уничтожал традиции одну за одной, отметая их, как нечто ненужное, а взамен давал нечто совсем чужое и непривычное. Слишком много прав, слишком мало религии. Это путь Европы и Америки, без сомнений. Но кто сказал, что все без исключения должны жить так? Разве бегать по пятам за покровителями и подражать им во всём, ловить малейшие изменения и перестраиваться — неужели это действительно теперь удел для Ирана? Разве не он сам некогда считал, что «с Запада» приходят только слуги Ахримана, несущие с собой только ложные ценности?

В античности Куруш жестко высмеял младшую сестру, Парфию, за её поклонение перед традициями греков вплоть до принятия правителями эллинских титулов, за греко-римский театр, за нежелание идти на конфронтацию с римлянами и войны только при чужой агрессии. Подобное поведение казалось трусостью и предательством собственной культуры. Без особой жалости Персия прервал жизнь родственницы, а следом обратил свой гнев на многочисленные колонии греков в арийских землях.

А теперь... теперь Иран сам считал это вполне возможным, заимствуя у бывших врагов всё что только можно. Какая ирония! Прежний Куруш, при виде нынешнего, плюнул бы «слабохарактерному» в лицо и принялся бы наводить порядок.

Голова уже гудит от этих мыслей. Ему очень нужен совет от кого-то, имевшего опыт подобного преобразования. И этот «кто-то» находился совсем рядом.

***

Мужчина небрежно одёргивает прилипшую к телу футболку. Обычно летний Тегеран всегда пылает, но сейчас жара выдалась особенно сильной. Может быть, реакция природы на настроение воплощения? Куруш в последнее время всё с большим трудом гасит резкие вспышки гнева и почти физически чувствует, как внутренний огонь обгладывает его изнутри. Оттого и обычные люди мучаются от непереносимой жары, прячась в тенях.

Перс нетерпеливо стучит пальцами по столу. Маленькое кафе на окраине столицы едва ли можно было назвать идеальным местом для встречи между воплощениями, но он совсем не хотел быть замеченным хоть кем-то. Никто не должен знать об этом — ни чиновники, ни вездесущий САВАК, ни сам шах.

Он быстро улавливает приближающийся стук каблуков и следом же замечает молодую женщину в зелёном сарафане.

Если бы Иран не знал, кто это, то без особых сомнений попытался бы познакомиться — ибо, как и все южане от Атлантики до Индии, был чрезвычайно падок на красивых женщин, а его гостья была красивой: с ровной бронзовой кожей, мягким лицом, короткими каштановыми волосами и ярким янтарём глаз, блестящим то ли от солнечных лучей, то ли от внутреннего света. Она уверенно идёт к нему, улыбается сладко и всем видом вызывает желание. Желание прикоснуться, ощутить шелковистость волос, тепло тела, тяжесть груди... Это похоже на чары, но разве они могут действовать на столь древнюю нацию, на любую нацию?

Куруш на секунду закрывает глаза, делает глубокий вдох-выдох и вновь уверенно смотрит на мир. У него давно не было женщины, но он не даст старой сопернице-подруге манипулировать им при помощи столь низменных желаний.

Турция усаживается рядом и, закинув ногу на ногу, вопросительно выгибает бровь.  
  
— Ты позвал меня с какой целью? Не пойми неправильно, я не прочь выбраться, но иногда посещает мысль, что убить хочешь. Удивлена, что ты ещё не поджарился, — она обводит руками окружающее пространство. — Оглянись, да все люди давно попрятались и раньше пяти часов не решаются даже нос высунуть.

— Я хотел попросить у тебя... — его лицо искривляется, как от боли. — Совета насчёт кое-чего.

— Будешь делиться секретами?

— Не насмехайся. Просто я знаю, ты уже прошла нечто подобное во времена Ататюрка, — она оживляется. — Я говорю о этой... как же её, шайтан... о вестернизации. Мои люди реагируют на неё странно — проходят года, но слишком мало людей втянулись в это по-настоящему. Ходят слухи о революции. Я не знаю, что мне делать.

— И ты решил спросить меня?

— Мне показалось, что в последнее время наши отношения стали достаточно доверительными. К тому же, больше ни у кого успешно измениться в эту сторону не получалось. В смысле, из нашего региона.

Слова о доверии вызывает у собеседницы нервную усмешку. И Иран прекрасно понимает причину её веселья.

Асли и Куруш не всегда были друзьями.

По правде говоря, до 1926 года они таковыми не были никогда. Их первая встреча закончилась грандиозным кровопусканием, по результатами которого османка получила Ирак, а Персия отказался от планов ещё разок дойти до Европы и вообще оказался вынужден прятаться, зализывая раны. Это мордобитие определило все их дальнейшие отношения: Турция периодически пыталась завоевать у него ещё что-нибудь, а Иран отбивался и по возможности возвращал (хотя бы на время) украденные земли. Не сказать, что мужчина якобы был недостаточно силён, нет. Когда в персидской столице устанавливалась прочная власть и шах крепко держал вожжи армии и чиновников, кызылбаши били своих врагов крайне эффективно. А потом очередной великий правитель умирал и наступал уже привычный хаос, позволяющий Порте отвоевать и даже завоевать. И так несколько раз.

Ну а потом звезда исламских государств, всех в принципе, закатилась. И ни один из них уже не пытался воевать с друг другом, смирившись со статусом по факту колоний европейских держав. Тут не до ненависти к соседям, когда приплывшие издалека без особого напряжения подчиняют себе всю твою экономику и политику, каждый раз отторгая по твоей провинции — для «полноты», для «буфера».

Всё это время они относились к друг другу, мягко говоря, неоднозначно. Персия был в сильной обиде не только за то, что его побеждала какая-то там юная девчонка, но и за то, что эта выскочка убила Византию. _Его_ заклятого врага, некогда сокрушившего могущество Империи Куруша и позволившего арабам завоевать остатки. Это Иран должен был его убить, вырвать сердце и давить, пока не вытечет вся кровь до последней капельки! Но все надежды на долгожданную месть рухнули. А Турция - было ли ей какое-то дело до этого? Она, вся её культура, была пронизана культурой иранской, половина османских слов были персидскими, добрая часть литературы строилась на его наследстве.

(Справедливости ради: Асли всегда признавала превосходство перса в этой области, что не мешало ей считать Куруша старой развалиной, который загораживал ей путь на восток)

И только потом, в уже упомянутом 1926 году, они первый раз встретились не просто как соседи или, тем более, враги, но как будущие друзья. Ататюрк и Пехлеви заложили основы в общем-то добрых отношений. Ни у одного из государства больше не было сколько-нибудь серьёзных амбиций, соперничать было негде и не в чем. А вот тем для сотрудничество было достаточно.

Отношения, конечно, сложные и запутанные. Но прошло больше века с тех пор, как турки (уже давно не османы) и персы (впрочем, скорее иранцы) последний раз стреляли в друг друга. Религиозные различия более не были серьёзным аргументом, джихад объявлять друг другу просто смешно в двадцатом-то веке. По правде говоря, никакой злобы на соседку Куруш давно не хранил и вполне искренне считал её приятельницей, которой можно доверять. Никаких враждебных действий к нему она не проявляла, была членом дружественного блока, в общем и целом производила впечатление спокойной и рассудительной нации. Он слышал что-то о её конфликте с Грецией из-за несчастного Кипра, но не предавал этому значения. Сам ведь вмешивался в дела других когда считал правильным, да и Альфред вряд ли спустил бы это с рук без веских причин.

— Я знаю, что в прошлом у нас были проблемы. Но спрашивать мне действительно не у кого, — просьбы всегда давались персу-гордецу тяжело, но он продолжает. — Пожалуйста, поделись опытом.

— Что ты чувствуешь? — она откидывается на спинку стула и становится серьёзней. Куруш облегчённо выдыхает.

— В общем и целом — смятение. Часть меня чувствует гордость за быстрые реформы и свободу от средневековых оков. Часть меня не сомневается, что изменения неизбежны и нужно произвести их как можно скорее, нельзя отставать от всего мира. И, знаешь, это ведь приносит плоды, — он усмехается, обнажая ровный ряд зубов. — Лет шестьдесят назад я был одним из беднейших государств мира, а теперь богаче всех своих соседей. Фантастика. Когда в древности использовал нефть для Вечного Огня, подумать не мог, что она в будущем станет столь важной.

— Отлично, адекватное мнение я услышала. А что думает Куруш-психопат?

— Я не... ладно, забудь, — мужчина махнул рукой. — Часть моих людей, часть меня считает, что весь мой нынешний путь — это сплошное заблуждение, потому что своим достижениям шах обязан гяурам. И эта часть хочет уничтожить всё чужое, сжечь дотла и развеять пепел по ветру. Самое странное, что с каждым месяцем, с каждым днём я чувствую это всё больше.

— Что «это»? — она поддаётся вперёд.

— Гнев, — он неопределённо машет рукой. — Злобу, ненависть, раздражение. Называй как хочешь, но это постоянно зудит и жжётся, как будто требует выхода.

— Если говорить честно, то во время собственных изменений, я такого не чувствовала, - Асли начинает свой рассказ, но её лицо больше не выражает никаких эмоций, женщина ушла в себя, извлекая из памяти воспоминания и ощущения. — Когда рухнула султанская власть, я отчаялась: враги заняли всё что только можно, включая столицу, и уже делили моё наследство. Сплошные беспорядки, резня всех против всех... Мустафа пришёл и практически спас меня от гибели, потому народ, уставший от старых традиций, был готов стерпеть очень многое. А ещё армия, понимаешь? Может быть, моя страна выглядит оазисом демократии на фоне сборища полу-красных соседей, но это иллюзия. Армия постоянно удерживает меня от падения в авторитарную бездну или обыкновенный шариат. Серьёзные люди, не любящие мракобесие, ничего не могу с этим поделать. К тому же, мой народ — потомки крестьян и просто хотят будничной стабильности.

— А я чем-то принципиально отличаюсь? — интересуется Куруш.

— Да. В твоё случае, реформы — прихоть правительства. Они необходимы, конечно, но выглядят именно так, — она снова теряет налёт серьёзности и улыбается. — И несмотря на твою начитанность и, скажем так, общее образование, ты у нас чаще всего впадаешь в фанатизм.

— Ах, наверное, я должен быть как ты — читать только по работе и из хобби иметь максимум футбол?

— А теперь утрируешь ты. Я говорю о том, что ты постоянно хочешь «железную руку». Тебе не хватает спокойной жизни, оттого ты постоянно ищешь войны и увлекаешься авантюрами, плетёшь интриги и заговоры. Ты хочешь не просто называться Империей, но и соответствовать этому. Проблема в том, мой друг, что с твоих великих завоеваний прошли многие века и теперь мало эффективно рубить головы врагам, чтобы быть успешным государством.

Куруш секунд тридцать обдумывает тираду, а потом, вместо озлобленного ответа, начинает смеяться. Утробный хохот заливает всё пространство, заставляя Турцию округлить глаза от удивления.

— Вот именно поэтому я люблю смотреть на себя чужими глазами, — смахнув слезу, замечает перс. — Столько нового узнаешь о себя! Хотя ты права, раз уж я до сих пор остался шахством, то должен быть таковым во всём.

— Не удивлюсь, если ты и сейчас задумываешь что-нибудь очень злобное, — турчанка тоже поддаётся его веселью и слабо смеётся.

Однако благостная атмосфера недолго продержалась. Куруш, хоть на какое-то время пребывающий в хорошем настроении, снова становится мрачным, как от боли. Скомкав ткань футболки у сердца, мужчина сжал зубы. Это было такое странное чувство.

— Что это с тобой? Ты чувствуешь слабость? — Асли вскакивает и подбегает к собеседнику, но Иран сам встаёт и легко отталкивает её.

— Хуже. Это как наплыв силы, — он силиться распознать ощущения, но тут же бросается прочь, ничего больше не говоря.

Турция хмурится и раздраженно вздыхает. Глупый упрямец! Сначала зовёт и просит помощи, а теперь просто берёт и убегает. Ну нет, вот так просто она не даст ему уйти от ответа. Женщина натягивает солнцезащитные очки и уходит за персом. Она уже потеряла его из виду, но в этом нет смысла: нации чувствуют друг друга и Асли не составит труда выследить беглеца.

***

Воплощения, хоть внешне подобны людям, но внутри отличаются весьма сильно. Отношения наций с окружающей средой тоже совсем не похожи на человеческие. Любые изменения в стране отражаются на воплощениях не только незамедлительно, но и вполне на физическом уровне. Например, когда страна неизбежно склоняется к революции, воплощения начинают мучиться от головных болей — раскола в обществе, перепадов собственной температуры — накала революционных настроений и их спада, ломки всего организма — краха устройства государства и его изменений.

Если в дело вмешается нечто сверхъестественное, ситуация становится только тяжелее.

Иран очень давно не чувствовал ничего подобного, наверное, уже пол тысячи лет. Можно, конечно, вспомнить периодическую смену династий, но это решительно не то. Когда свергали старую династию, — будь то Каджары или Сефевиды — он чувствовал скорее облегчение, как когда врачи излечивают древнюю, давно запустившую гниение, рану. Сперва, конечно, приходилось не слишком комфортно, но привычка приходит быстро.

А сейчас?.. Сейчас возможные изменения слишком сильны.

Куруш вваливается в свою квартирку и едва не падает. Он рычит и скалится, но не от боли. Сейчас он чувствует нечто другое. Турции он сказал, что это как наплыв энергии, это действительно так: будто бы раньше сила внутри Ирана была ограничена, а теперь кто-то постепенно снимает все цепи. Это в какой-то степени даже приятно, по крайне мере, иногда бывает. Но перс за несколько веков откровенно ничтожного существования и болезненной адаптации совсем разучился держать свою силу под контролем, теперь она просто медленно пожирает его. Будто внутри разгорается пожар, обжигая душу и сердце.

И это ни в коей мере не красивое сравнение. Жар вполне реален, что Куруш очень хорошо понимает сейчас, когда от его прикосновений начинает обугливаться деревянный пол и мигом сгорает бумага.

Он заползает на кровать и пытается отдышаться, но ему уже чудятся искорки от своего дыхания.

— Ты издеваешься? — сквозь жаркую пелену доносится женский голос. Турция без проблем заходит (не закрыл дверь!), разувается и продолжает ворчать. Она видит его не лучшее состояние, но вместо слов сочувствия выливает на него стакан холодной воды.

Иран вскакивает от неожиданности и уже готовится упасть обратно, но Асли подхватывает его и удерживает в сидящем положении. Она протягивает ему ещё один стакан, на этот раз для питья. Куруш благодарен, но он молчит и пьёт, чувствуя удивлённый взгляд — вылитая вода быстро испаряется на коже.

— Я понимаю, что тебе сейчас нелегко, — мягко начинает она, но мужчина тут же получает от неё лёгкий удар по голове. — Но не смей так пугать меня! Я не должна за тобой бегать, дурак. И что это с тобой? Весь горишь, будто внутри у тебя не органы и кровь, а угли и сера.

— Случилось то, чего я боялся, — он снова морщится и, к удивлению турчанки, уже твёрдо встаёт на ноги. Она хочет что-то сказать, но иранец прерывает её жестом и стягивает футболку.

На груди, там, где сердце, она замечает у него странный символ: круг из чёрных точек, в который был заключён странный зверь — с телом льва и крыльями птицы, извергающий огонь из зубастой пасти. Турция смутно помнила, что когда-то отец показывал ей нечто подобное. Он заботился об образованности своей дочки.

— Неплохая татуировка, — замечает Асли. — Это же Симург, да? Вы вместе с шахом решили к корням вернуться, подражая твоим античным династиям? Неудивительно, он даже что-то вроде «бессмертных» сделать пытается.

Символ на груди почему-то переливается, меняя цвет с бледно-чёрного до ярко-красного, а после и белого. Такого цвета бывает раскалённый металл.

— Это не татуировка, — цедит Куруш, опасливо касаясь символа. — Это что-то вроде метки.

— Клеймо, — говорит за него Турция, аккуратно подходя ближе. — Такое чувство, как будто оно, гм, волшебное? Как живое — меняется, словно дышит. От него исходит такое тепло, — забывшись, женщина протягивает руку, но тут же отдёргивает, словно боясь обжечься. В голову приходит страшная догадка.

Ирану плохо от символа. Потому что он и правда необычный.

— О, нет, — жалостливо стонет Асли, усаживаясь на постель и откинувшись на спину.

— Отец рассказывал мне о том, что ты когда-то приручил Царя-Всех-Птиц и получил его силу. Красивая была сказка. А теперь... пожалуйста, Персия, не разрушай моё детство и не начинай о том, что легенды врут, а реальность была куда суровее. Мне магических проклятий и загадок хватило по горло в османские времена, из-за союзов и войн с Англией и Францией, особенно последней (знал бы ты, что произошло тогда в Египте!).

— Хочешь, я расскажу тебе историю из древних времён? — он мягко присаживается рядом с ней, кажется, придя в относительное равновесие после приступа, хотя жаром от него всё равно несёт очень сильно.

— Когда-то, тысячи лет назад, когда не было ни меня, ни Индии, ни даже Китая, а о Европе тем более никто не слышал, предки тех, кого вы сейчас зовёте «иранцами», кочевали на огромных пространствах от нынешней Монголии до побережья Чёрного моря. Это были и мои предки тоже. Они называли свои земли Арианам Вайджа — Арийским Простором, потому что земли эти были бесконечны, а единого государства там не было и не будет никогда. Но, несмотря на любовь к родным степям, время покинуть их всё же пришло. Ну, знаешь, ведь ни у какой земли ресурсы не бесконечны и в конце концов её дети отправляются куда-то в поисках лучшей жизни. Арии, например, как и все кочевники после них, отправлялись на юг — и наш с тобой Восток, Китай, Индия, ты меня поняла. Во время этих завоеваний родился и я, как плод любви кочевницы и оседлого воина.

Куруш тяжело выдыхает и продолжает.

— От рождения я был слабым, к тому же самым младшим из десятка братьев. Ни на какой трон рассчитывать не приходилось и я не знал, как это исправить. До какого-то времени, — кажется, продолжать ему... стыдно?

— Знаешь, теперь мы все привыкли, что Бог только один и Его нельзя изображать ни в каком виде. Хотя мы знаем, что раньше божеств было множество и все они были чрезвычайно похожи на людей — с вполне людскими телами, типичными чувствами вроде похоти и жадности. Таково обычное язычество в глазах современного человека, — иранец поучительно качает пальцем. — Но раньше, до государств, когда не существовало сколько-нибудь единых религий, боги были совсем иными: они были подобны животным. Гигантские львы, тигры, волки, орлы, даже олени. Иногда попадались чудовищные ящеры. А ещё были причудливые гибриды. Вроде грифонов или того же Симурга, отличия несущественные, правда? Сотни лет люди поклонялись таким идолам, приносили им невероятные жертвы, периодически прибегали к их помощи, в качестве платы принося эти же жертвы, только в ещё больших размерах, — он снова приходит в уныние. — Ничто не может продолжаться вечно. Появились другие боги, похожие на людей, имеющие облик людей, олицетворяющие нечто больше, чем первозданные силы природы. А потом, больше двух с половиной тысяч лет назад, в арийских землях прозвучало слово Заратуштры, который вещал от имени одного из «новых» богов — его называли Ахура Мазда, мудрый бог, и некогда он был повелителем огня. Оттого его последователи считали эту стихию священной и избегали использования огня в дурных целях. Пророк сказал, что есть только один бог, нет, _Бог_ , а все прочие — суть дэвы, злобные духи, обманывающие людей.

— Какая ирония, - рассказ прерывает усмешка Турции. — Люди так часто помещают поверженных богов в Геенну. Неблагодарность, может?

— Понятия не имею, — равнодушно пожимает плечами Куруш. — Но правда в том, что далеко не все согласились принять нового бога. Земли тех ариев, что не отказались от веры предков, стали называть Тураном. Они же остались кочевникам до полного исчезновения. Те же, что отказались не только от многобожия, но и стали обычными земледельцами, назвали свою страну...

— Эраншахр, — произносит за него Асли. — А потом просто Иран.

— Ну, эту часть истории знают все, я многое сделал для этого, — довольно отмечает перс.

— Ты всегда хотел казаться истинным огнепоклонником, главным почитателем своего бога, а своих собратьев очернял, потому что они предпочли культ зверей, — продолжает турчанка. — Я уже говорила о твоём фанатизме.

— А потом я оказался тем ещё лицемером, — его голос теперь уже не выражает ничего и это пугает куда больше гнева или странного веселья. — Я действительно говорил об истинной вере, но сам был обязан другим силам. Ты должна меня понять: когда я встретил Царя Птиц, то сам был всего лишь маленьким племенем на южной окраине известного мира. Отец не уделял мне внимания, другие Империи завоёвывали, подчиняли и заставляли платить столько, сколько у меня никогда не было. Я должен был умереть почти сразу... знаешь, мой самый старший брат родился везучим, а мне отец говорил, что родиться для меня — уже везение. После этого Симург был в моих глазах не чудовищем, как у братьев, а чем-то вроде полубога. К тому же, своей огненной сущностью он невольно убеждал меня в этом, ведь не может быть носитель огня — священного для любого маздеиста — быть чем-то злым. Мне казалось, что он посланник Ахура Мазды. И когда он предложил мне помощь...

— А ну подожди, — Асли резко вскочила, недоуменно уставившись на собеседника. — Какая ещё «помощь»? Бескорыстная? Почему он зовёт тебя снова?

Мужчина молчит и отводит взгляд.

— Куруш, отвечай! — она хватает его за руку, но тут же отпускает, будто коснувшись чего-то раскалённого

— Он сказал, что даст мне силу. Но не просто так, а в долг. Заплатить можно только другой силой, несравнимой ни с чем в мире — силой, исходящей от воплощений. Симург хотел утолить свой голод душами наций и я должен был помочь ему в этом. Поэтому, завоевав огромные земли, я убил все прочие воплощения — своего отца и братьев, Лидию, Вавилон. Но я не смог убить Египет, и тогда Царь Птиц перестал пополнять мои силы. Я должен был заплатить чем-то иным. И я решил забрать душу Эллады, думал, что это утолит ненасытность моего покровителя. Но я не смог и больше не получил сил. И так из раза в раз: чем больше я кормил его, тем сильнее становился сам; если не кормил, то сам медленно разваливался без подпитки. Я не просто воевал, я жил в долг и без Симурга прошедшие годы возвращались ко мне. Существовать иначе я уже не мог очень долго. Со временем его голод становился всё сильнее, я попытался насытить его Византией, но опять не смог. А когда пришёл Халифат, то я действительно умер.

— Отец говорил, что тебя разрубили на куски, — бесцветно вставляет Турция.

— И меня разрубили. Не знаю как, но Халифат увидел во мне эту силу и сказал, что «джинну» самое место в Геенне. Он попытался низвергнуть Симурга <i>на этаж ниже</i>, но Царь Птиц затянул меня за собой. В итоге мы оба застряли в Аль-Арафе.

— Место между Адом и Раем? О, Аллах, я не перестаю убеждаться в твоём безумии.

— ... но наши души срослись и я, как до этого с Македонией, не погиб, хотя должен был. Мой собственный дух бродил по родным землям и пытался завладеть новым телом. В том числе и твоего отца. Этот хитрец одержимости избежал, а вот часть моих воспоминаний украсть сумел. Правда, понял их не совсем правильно. В любом случае, на возрождение мне потребовалось немало времени и я сумел сделать это спустя много веков.

— А почему так долго? На твоих землях было множество государств: арабских, иранских, тюркских, монгольских! И воплощения тоже были. Но ты так и не смог?

— Это сложно объяснить, но мне нужно было идеальное вместилище, подходящее по духу, крови и всё такое прочее. То есть, я, конечно, мог занять тело любой нации, владеющей Ираном, но не сделать своим, мне нужно было именно нечто близкое к себе самому. После Македонии я долго не мог найти такое, но потом Парфия вполне подошла, всё же родная кровь — не вода.

— У тебя было женское тело?

— Я легко переделал его позже, если тебе от этого легче. А века спустя я взял тело Белого Барана. Оно не сказать что было действительно идеальным, но было похоже на моё старое. Правда, всё равно пришлось колдовать и молодиться.

Турция снова обречённо стонет и прикладывает ладонь ко лбу, вернувшись на кровать. У неё уже голова болела от этого. Знаете, ведь когда в детстве ты слышишь какую-то красивую сказку и запоминаешь её, потом, во взрослом возрасте, некий ореол волшебства всё равно остаётся. А потом вдруг узнаёшь, что в реальности всё были совсем наоборот. И всё, вся магия слова мигом исчезает. И добрый дух вдруг оборачивается обыкновенным сверхъестественным чудищем, паразитом, живущим в теле человека и подпитывающимся за счёт этого.

— Неужели всё это было ложью? — подавленно говорит Асли. — Папа всегда говорил мне, что Симург — добрый дух, что он защищает достойных людей... и то, что написано в «Книге царей»... всё ложь?

— Не всё, — обнадеживающе начинает Куруш. — Рустамом был я, вернее я оказался прототипом. Чудесный огненный дух и правда спас меня, правда, в несколько другом месте, но не суть важно. Сама история отражена неплохо, читать интересно. И только не говори, что расстроилась.

— Расстроилась?! Я с ума от тебя схожу! Ты приютил в своём теле поверженное божество и теперь ещё удивляешься негативным последствиям!

— Ты волнуешься за меня? — она не видит его лица, но ясно слышит усмешку в голосе. Куруш ложиться рядом с ней и смотрит прямо в глаза. Асли краснеет и отворачивается.

— Глупый дурак! Ты же сам сказал, что мы стали друзьями...

— Такого я никогда не говорил.

— Я просто... шайтан, может быть, я и правда переживаю! Ты не задумывался о том, что когда слишком часто доверяешь другим что-то важное для себя, то со временем они привязываются к тебе и начинают считать близким?

— Переживаешь, — он снова смеётся, но теперь она смеётся в ответ.

Смех прекращается, и Турция, снова смутившись, мягко и робко, целует его. Иран задумывается на пару секунд, но потом притягивает её и целует настойчиво. Асли на миг прерывается и легко забирается верхом на него. Она, наконец, кладёт ладонь прямо на символ Симурга, но теперь он не обжигает её, а лишь греет своим теплом. От этого становится спокойнее. Она нагибается и снова накрывает его губы своими.

Мужские руки уже оказываются у неё под сарафаном, но Асли, вопреки разгорающемуся желанию, разрывает поцелуй и смотрит на Куруша со всей нежностью и серьёзностью, с какой только может сейчас.

— Пожалуйста, скажи, что ты не будешь больше использовать эту силу. Она уже заставила тебя совершить много ужасных вещей. Не стоит повторять такой опыт. Тебе ведь это не нужно, — она мягко проводит ладонью по его щеке, пытаясь убедить не только словами, но и лаской. — У тебя есть своя сила внутри, помощь Америки... и я.

— Может ты и права, - он тяжело дышит, но, кажется, ещё не потерял возможности трезво мыслить. — Наверное, стоит использовать только свои возможности, чтобы быть независимым от всех... Ладно, обещаю. А теперь давай без прерываний, — он вновь притягивает её к себе, и она легко поддаётся.

У них обоих давно не было близости, и оба это чувствуют: Асли вздрагивает от прикосновений и поцелуев, чувствуя, как любой контакт отдаётся болезненно приятным уколом во всём теле; Куруш, на котором она бесстыдно ёрзала, с трудом удерживал вздохи и уравнивал дыхания, сдерживаясь, ведь так хотелось быстрее... но он просто гладит и мнёт женское тело, нетерпеливо ждёт, когда партнёрша наконец-то решится.

У них обоих давно не было близости, но этого стоило ждать.

Она извивается от боли, не сумев избавиться от чувства, что в неё вбивают раскалённый кол, прожигающий насквозь, вызывая смесь боли и наслаждения.

Он чувствует, как с каждым движением тело горит сильнее и кажется, что всё внутри сейчас взорвётся.

Обоих пожирает огонь, но сопротивляться ему никто не думает.

***

Асли, как и всегда, легко раскрывает глаза. В этом что-то есть: просыпаться, чувствуя рядом тепло чужого тела. Женщина со счастливой улыбкой вдыхает запах мужчины и поворачивается, ища Куруша. К своему удивлению, не находит.

Иран возится на кухне, заставив турчанку облегченно вздохнуть. Ещё не хватало побега любовника.

— Знаешь, я с утра много думал над твоими словами, — начинает перс, вернувшись в спальню с двумя чашками кофе. Одну из них он услужливо протягивает Асли.

— У тебя правда не было других тем для размышлений?

— Беспокойства у меня в стране ещё не закончились, — голос на секунду становится строже. — И жар не отпустит меня, пока метка на своём месте.

— Ну и что ты надумал? — она вздыхает и приводит себя в сидячее положение. Турция терпеть не могла на утреннюю голову обсуждать какие-то слишком важные вопросы, но Иран с утра находился по уши в делах.

— Я знаю, чем мне заменить силу Симурга, — он никогда не терял умения обескураживать. — Помнишь, я договаривался с Францией и Германией насчёт АЭС?

— Ну, допустим, — с недоверием протягивает она.

— Так вот... просто выслушай меня, ладно? — получив согласие, он продолжает: — Альфред в своё время показал всему миру, чего можно достичь, если суметь приручить силу атома. Это же невероятно, сила Создателя в чистом виде! Одним ударом можно убить тысячи, сотни тысяч, миллионы людей! Ни одна нация за всю историю мира не обладала такой всесокрушающей мощью. В современном мире, _по-настоящему_ независимой может быть только та страна, которая обладает такой силой, чем больше бомб — тем меньше можно обращать внимания на чужое мнение, — она скривилась, но Куруш не замечает. — Подумай сама, если я только смогу получить в своё распоряжение ядерное оружие, то смогу диктовать своя условия кому захочу, брать что захочу и когда захочу. Никаких ограничений. И Пакистан больше не сможет хвастаться, что она единственная из мусульман, обладающий чем-то подобным, — мужчина усмехается и поддакивает сам себе.

— Персия, послушай себя! — Турция резко его прерывает, он вздрагивает от суровости в голосе. — Что за чушь ты несёшь? О какой силе ты мечтаешь?!

Как-то раз Асли довелось встретиться с воплощением Афганистана. Племянница Ирана, она знала его, наверное, лучше многих других. В тот раз, когда зашёл разговор о Куруше, афганка мигом пришла в ярость и начала плеваться ядом, называя дядю «монстром», «чудовищем», «неисправимым грешником». Похоже перса описывали все другие родственники, которых Турция знала: курд-бандит, скромный талыш, кочевник из белуджей. Никто из них не разглядел в Иране что-то доброе и человеческое. Учитывая, что он убил их родителей, — собственных братьев и сестёр — то это было абсолютно понятно. Тем не менее, турчанка оставалась уверена, что нечто человеческое в нём наверняка было, несмотря на возраст и огромное количество злодеяний разной степени тяжести (даже устроившей несколько геноцидов за раз Турции было до него далеко). В конце концов, ну не мог же Иран, обладавший столь высокой и древней культурой, умный и образованный Куруш, быть неисправимым злодеем. И история их отношений, даже в султанские времена, давала примеры, что Персия вполне был способен на доброту и благородство. А теперь, после стольких десятилетий трансформации... не могли же все усилия двух монархов и всей элиты страны пойти прахом?

— Я в смятении. Ты же сама говорила: я должен избавиться от влияния Симурга. Я нашёл, чем заменить его силу, но всё равно нахожу в тебе лишь непонимание, — кажется, он действительно не осознаёт.

— Куруш, как же ты не поймёшь! Не надо искать заменители, просто откажись от силы! Ну не быть тебе великой державой, так смирись с этим и строй мирную жизнь, не мни о себе шайтан знает что, — она раздраженно скидывает одеяло и мечется в поисках своей одежды.

— Смириться?..

— Да, смириться! Зачем, ну зачем тебе эти политические дрязги? Тебе всего хватает, еды-воды-развлечений, всё на услужение тебе, но почему-то мало! — она наконец-то находит сарафан и начинает торопливо натягивать. — Я думала, что ты — как я, можешь исправиться и отказаться от бесконечной войны и заниматься внутренними делами, можешь следовать за кем-то, а не пытаться сколотить очередной блок. Но что же я слышу? Ты скоро получишь силу, которая даст тебе возможность без перебоев обеспечить энергией все свои земли. Но ты предпочитаешь не проводить электропровода от деревни к деревне, а собирать бомбы, способные уничтожить всё живое на огромных просторах и оставить их безжизненными на тысячи лет. Воистину, достойное применение «божьей» силы!

Турция полностью одевается и поворачивается к замявшемуся Курушу, смотря на него снизу-вверх. Он видит в её глазах многое: гнев, страх, раздражение, но главное чувство, приводящее перса в уныние — разочарованность. Асли доверилась ему и решила, что он сможет пойти по такому же пути, как она.

— Знаешь, Куруш, после твоего вчерашнего рассказа мне казалось, что вся твоя злоба была чужой, от этого то ли зверя, то ли божества. Но я ошибалась. Он заставил тебя заплатить ужасную цену за свою силу, но не вынуждал использовать её только для убийств и разрушений — это делал ты. Сейчас Симург и вовсе не владеет тобой, но ты уже задумываешь чудовищные вещи. Правда в том, Иран, что любой дух может завладеть телом даже правоверного. Но — не душой, — теперь её глаза и голос искажаются от презрения. — Если только его туда не пустить. Ты пустил и не удивляйся, что после всего этого всё, к чему ты прикасаешься, обращается в пепел. Потому что это не посланник Создателя, Куруш. Из огня сотворили совсем других существ.

В глазах Турции он замечает блеск слёз, но женщина не желает показывать слабостей и быстро уходит, напоследок бросив:

— Не зови меня больше. Я не приду.

Слова молотом бьют по голове. Человек засыпает — и зверь вновь обретает жизнь.

_Нам о многом нужно поговорить._

Иран остаётся один на один с вновь разгорающимся пожаром внутри.

<center>***</center>

Идут месяцы, наступает следующий год.

Огненная болезнь Ирана продолжает медленно, но верно уничтожать душу - народа и его воплощения. Мигом рушатся последствия всех реформ. Он уже не испытывает ничего, кроме постоянного гнева. На монарха, его семью, помощников, революционеров-исламистов. На лезущих соседей и не только. На самого себя, потому что показывает другим своё несовершенство.

Гнев пожирает его, но он не думает этому сопротивляться.

В день, когда пала власть шаха, он вновь услышал нечеловеческий голос в своей голове.

_Я знаю, чего ты хочешь. Я помогу во всём. Пусти меня обратно, Куруш, и мы снова будем крушить горы, поднимать ураганы, разворачивать реки, уничтожать чужие Империи._

_Ты же знаешь, Куруш, они все просто завидуют нашей силе и боятся, что ты сможешь стать ещё сильнее. Они не хотят тебя видеть, не хотят тебя знать. Они тебя ненавидят, но ничего не смогут сделать, страх сильнее разума. Пусти меня. Один лишь рык — и все враги падут на колени перед тобой. Ты будешь Богом. Только пусти._

Одна лишь фраза, одно слово с каждым часом всё громче пульсировало в голове.

_Пусти меня._

_ПУСТИ._

Он больше не мог молчать.

Симург вновь расправляет крылья, накрывая Ближний Восток огромной тенью.


	3. От автора

Думаю, стоит дать ряд исторических пояснений насчёт того, что вообще происходит в фанфике, чего хотел автор и откуда растут ноги у этой шизофазии.

Не единожды упомянутая легенда о «Царе-Всех-Птиц» Симурге имеет крайне древние корни. Изначально она зародилась в качестве культа гигантского сокола в среде кочевых арийских племён (предков не только современных иранцев, но и ряда исчезнувших народов: сарматов, скифов, тохаров, хунну и многих других). Позднее, легенда видоизменилась, Симург превратился из обычного, пусть и большого, сокола — в нечто гибридное. Уже в Иране это был скорее лев (возможно, леопард, ибо грива отсутствовала) с птичьими крыльями, к тому же, прочно связанный с огненной стихией. Позднее этот странный зверь стал одним из главных символов Персидской Империи, а для рода Сасанидов был династическим гербом.

Во второй части приведены вполне достоверные исторические факты о борьбе звериного и героического культов в арийской культуре, когда привычные нам человекоподобные боги заняли место зверобогов. Среди последних был и огненный сокол, сохранивший в дальнейшем положительный оттенок, в отличии от остальных фантастических зверей, ставших дэвами — ложными божествами, врагами Ахура Мазды. В некоторых мифах крылатый лев даже охраняет Мировое Древо.

В фанфике даётся несколько иная трактовка, в которой Симург оказывается не только поверженным божеством, но и, вполне возможно, зловредным духом, превратившим в какого-то монстра одного из главных героев. Замечание Турции верно не только в том смысле, что склонение ко злу возможно только при обоюдном согласии (что является аксиомой во всех мировых религиях). Она считает духа одним из джиннов, которые тоже созданы из огня и при одержимости могли наделять носителей необычной силой и умом. Многие из джиннов зловредны и используют людей для собственных целей. Впрочем, ни подтверждения, ни опровержения этого читатели не увидят.

Широко распространившись на Ближнем и Среднем Востоке во времена ислама, Симург оказался аналогом феникса: каждые две тысячи лет он сжигал себя, чтобы возродиться вновь (в иных вариантах — ждал вылупления птенца, а потом устраивал самосожжение, но это нас не интересует).

Царь Птиц мог быть защитником отдельных родов и людей, как в «Шахнаме» Фирдоуси, где Симург оказывается помощником главных героев эпического произведения: Сама — Заля — Рустама. В фанфике Иран замечает, что биография последнего похожа на приукрашенную версию его истории, что верно: будущего героя спасает и защищает огненный сокол; Рустам представлен как служащий царю могучий воин, главными врагами которого каждый раз оказываются кочевые племена Турана; он постоянно спасает легендарных иранских правителей, побеждая злую колдунью, тигра или дракона.

Впрочем, со временем образ причудливого зверя оказывается вытеснен из иранской символики. Неофициально с 13, а официально с 16 века главной эмблемой Персии становится «Лев и Солнце» (хотя и тут связь с огнём очевидна).

  
Действие первой части («Решимость») разворачивается в период с 1918 по 1923 год — **турецкая война за независимость** , в ходе которой правительство Мустафы Кемаля оказалось вынуждено отбивать сразу множество вторжений и давить несколько восстаний одновременно:

* Вторая греко-турецкая война, в ходе которого поддерживаемые Британией греки сначала захватили Восточную Фракию (за исключением Проливов, оккупированных бриттами), вторглись в Малую Азию и попытались овладеть по крайне мере западной её частью. Изначально для Греции всё складывалось весьма и весьма успешно, скоро эллины оказались вблизи Анкары — временной столицы кемалистов. Однако, тут-то и наступил ключевой перелом, вся война превратилась в бесконечное отступление греков. Пока, наконец, они не оставили Смирну (Измир), которую турки сожгли, в отместку за прежнее насилие элиннов над мусульманами.

* Армяно-турецкая война, когда армяне попытались завладеть «своими» землями, выделенными им ещё во время мирной конференции в Париже. Прежде они были оккупированы русскими, окончательно ушедшими лишь в восемнадцатом. Правда, когда турки обратили своё внимание на Армению, всё закончилось очень и очень печально: армяне мигом оказались выбиты и вполне могли потерять столицу (Ереван). Почти проигравшие, дашнаки пытались найти помощи у Антанты, но нет; обратились за помощью в Тифлис — но из-за прежней армянской агрессии, грузины ответили молчанием; наконец, остатки Армении были захвачены Советской Россией.

* Хотя с Грузией кемалисты полноценно не воевали никогда, но сумели добиться её нейтралитета, обещая уступить все спорные территории. По иронии судьбы, в итоге турки смогли захватить даже те земли, на которые не рассчитывали прежде (во время совместного советско-турецкого вторжения в ДРГ 1921 года).

* В Киликии (некогда бывшей королевством крестоносцев с французской династией) шла война с франками и армянами-легионерами, которые надеялись создать там своё государства.

* Плюс ко всему, внутренние восстания: курдов, ассирийцев, понтийских греков.

Все эти войны были в итоге выиграны, по итогам чего Кемаль-паша стал Ататюрком (отцом всех турок), а также прочно связал своё имя с преступлениями против человечности — этническими чистками христиан (армян, греков, асойров), позднее жёсткой ассимиляцией и подавлением недовольства среди не-турецкого населения (курдов и лазов). Впрочем, в его деятельности было и множество положительных моментов: благодаря Кемалю, Турция стала первым по-настоящему изменившемся в «западную» сторону исламским государством, просто раем свободы и демократии на фоне ближневосточного хаоса и деспотий. Отец турок изменил язык, вычистив его от персидских и арабских слов, изменил арабицу на латиницу; запретил женщинам закрывать лица и вообще отменил любые притеснения по половому принципу; короче, реформы во все поля.

Османская государственность перестала существовать, уступив место турецкой. Новая республика, после войны за независимость, в конце концов оказалась относительно миролюбивым государством (отказавшись от реванша во время ВМВ), в НАТО вступив исключительно из страха, да и вообще по возможности не встревала в конфликты, скорее реагируя на них, чем провоцируя. Таковым и остаётся по сей день.

  
Прямо противоположная ситуация сложилась в Шахском Иране. Там главным инициатором реформ был сам шах, вернее два — представители новой династии Пехлеви Реза-Шах и Мохаммед Реза Шах. Последний, поддерживаемый британцами и американцами, запустил так называемую «белую революцию», громя всех своих противником и ломая об колено традиционное иранское общество. В том числе и насильственными методами, с помощью САВАКА — личной гвардии шаха, по сути аналога позднейшей исламской полиции. Подобное поведение не могло не вызвать сильнейшей оппозиции внутри страны, причём именно радикально-исламской, представители которой ненавидели евро-американских гяуров и регулярно обвиняли шаха в сионизме (за дружбу с Израилем, да).

В описываемый период и Турция, и Иран (а также Пакистан) входили в СЕНТО (он же Багдадский пакт). Тегеран политики захватов особо не проводил, но в дела своих соседей вмешивался регулярно — как правило, помогая монархической власти задавить оппозицию. Одной из главных задач Ирана, по мнению шаха, был контроль над Персидским Заливом - «керосиновой бочкой» Земли. Для этого же заявлялись права на Бахрейн (который Иран, впрочем, аннексировать не решился).

Ирано-турецкая дружба действительно началась в 1926, когда шаханшах Реза Пехлеви и Мустафа Кемаль Ататюрк заключили первый в истории Турецкой Республики «договор о дружбе». Позднее отношения между двумя странами становились всё более близкими и превратились в прочный союз, подкреплённый в том числе и борьбой с общими сепаратистами (курдами), а также союзом обоих государств с США.

 **Исламская революция** 1978-1979 годов в Иране перечеркнула всё. Все прежние связи шахской власти с другими государствами рухнули, внешняя политика стала куда более агрессивной: отныне Тегеран оказался нацелен на экспорт революции, придерживаясь принципов шариата и радикального шиитского ислама. Вскоре Иран вмешался в афганскую и ливанскую войну, фактически выкупил Сирию (с тех пор став надёжным покровителем династии Асадов) и попал в перманентный конфликт с Ираком (хоть и не по своей воле с самого начала), но самое главное: оказался главным противником Израиля (угрожая самому факту существования еврейского государства) и Саудовской Аравии, а следовательно — США, на Ближнем Востоке. С Турцией отношения тоже стали, мягко говоря, натянутые, хотя это единственная проамериканская страна в регионе, избегающая прямого столкновения с Ираном.

Отдельно стоит упомянуть об иранской ядерной программе.

Зародилась она действительно в шахские времени, при поддержке западноевропейских стран, но с самого начала цель была исключительно мирной — доступ к дешевой энергии для обычных людей. Со временем, правда, в правительстве начали появляться мысли о создании оружия, но по полного завершения строительства даже обычных АЭС мало кто об этом думал.

Только во времена Исламской Республики, бывшие революционеры дали идее новую жизнь, причём именно в агрессивной форме. Отныне главной задачей стало создание оружия массового поражения, что резко отрицалось, но при этом тщательно скрывалось больше четверти века. Именно это стало одной из главных причин, превративших Иран в государство-изгой и главного врага большей части исламского мира, да и США заодно.

 **!ВНИМАНИЕ!** Автор нигде и ни в чём не претендует на объективность и некую ПРАВДУ, просто излагает факты под покровом литературного произведения. Не забываем, что мнение персонажей не обязано совпадать ни с моим, ни с вашим.


End file.
